


Awkward

by YaoiBatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: sassy_otp, M/M, Sassy 10000 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wishes for the awkwardness to be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

His feathers ruffled the moment Sam spoke his name and, despite Castiel's past protest of the situation, a light inside Castiel brightened at the thought of Sam whole and calling for him. Sam was sitting five feet away when Castiel appeared quietly in the room.

Sensing him, Sam looked up, meeting Castiel's eyes in wonderment and it took all of Castiel to fight his vessel's instinctive need to inhale. Sam stood suddenly, relief and happiness in his eyes and Castiel reached for him. Sam drew away and Castiel paused, wondering why it hurt that Sam had no wish to hug him.


End file.
